


Happy Birthday Mr. President

by armedScorpio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedScorpio/pseuds/armedScorpio
Summary: This is a shortstory AU were Frank is Marilyn Monroe and has and affair with Gerard who portrays JFK.It plays around the famous Happy Birthday song Marilyn sang to JFK which kickstarted the affair rumours.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Marilyn Monroe/John F. Kennedy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Mr. President

  


It all started when Frank signed his contract with Columbia Pictures. From that moment on his life was a Rollercoaster, starting by changing his name from Frank Iero to the persona `Marilyn Monroe', bleaching his beautiful auburn brown hair to white blonde and starring in multiple movies and Broadway productions.

He was loved and hated by men and women alike. Everyone wanted to be like him or just simply be with him.

There were many ups and downs in his life and career. Though the rumours about him being bisexual or a 'queer' helped boost his career in some situations (cause who are we lying to, even bad publicity is good publicity), the downs in his life got seemingly worse.

After three failed marriages and ongoing affairs with so many people he stopped counting, his only friends left he thought were alcohol and antidepressants.

When he was once asked about his previous marriages, he simply answered "I've never fooled anyone. I've let people fool themselves. They didn't bother to find out who and what I was. Instead they would invent a character for me. I wouldn't argue with them. They obviously loved somebody I wasn't."

But everything changed when he met the freshly announced President, Gerard F. Kennedy during a movie Premiere in New York in 1961. Frank was the star of the evening and all eyes were on him in his to perfection-tailored black suit. When he spotted Gerard his eyes were glued to the young, tall and handsome man who was accompanied by his even younger wife Lindsey Kennedy.

The photographers were all trying to get the best shot of Monroe and one Reporter even got the sex symbol to answer a simple question about what he wears in bed.

"What do I wear in bed? Why, Chanel No. 5, of course." he answered the interviewer with confidence and a big cheeky smile and all of them started to laugh with him at that. Frank caught a glimpse of Gerard trying to hold in a laugh as well while his wife looked quite shocked at his vulgar answer.

He knew at that moment he already had Gerard wrapped around his finger.

The movie was a complete success and at the after party everyone wanted to talk to Frank, but Frank only had his eyes glued on one other person who was standing at the bar, talking to some other people. Kennedy noticed that he was watched by Monroe so he waited a bit before walking over to the mesmerizing blonde man.

"Congratulations on the movie Mr Monroe. Me and my wife enjoyed it greatly." he said holding out his hand for Frank to shake.

Frank gave him a long, deep look before taking the offer and shaking Gerards hand.

"Well thank you Mr Kennedy"

"Please, call me Gerard" he interrupted with a sweet side smile.

Frank couldn't help but blush a bit, "Thank you, Gerard. But where is your lovely wife? I would have loved to meet her as well."

"She wanted to head home early because of the kids. She can't be away from them for too long. But she didn't want me to miss all the fun." he answered very cheekily.

"Oh I wish her all the best. Can I get you another drink maybe, Gerard?" Frank tried to come across as believable as possible, truth be told, he was quite happy about having some alone time with his new acquaintance.

"How very nice of you, I think I'll take another Heineken." he said before Frank went to the bar to fetch them their drinks. But not even a minute passed and he was back with a Heineken for Kennedy and a glass of champagne for himself.

Gerard looked at him with big wondrous eyes, "That was quick."

"It's always good to be the most important person in the room." he answered and handed him his beer while taking a sip of his drink.

The people that were around them before had suddenly disappeared to a different part of the big room so that the two had a quiet place for themselves in the back of the club.

Gerard was looking intently at Frank and he felt like being undressed by this man's dark brown eyes.

"The moment I saw you in that pink tuxedo singing  _ 'Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend' _ in  _ Gentlemen Prefer Blondes _ " he stopped for a split second and Frank could feel him looking deeply into his soul, "I knew that I needed to get to know you." Kennedy told Frank while stroking one blonde strand out of his face.

The soft touch of his hands against Franks cheek made him shiver. He couldn't help himself but stare at the tall men's gorgeous lips.

"I know a place where we could continue talking uninterruptedly." Frank stammered, nearly choking on his own spit.

Kennedy just smirked teasingly and followed Frank into a backroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, Gerard had his hands all over Frank, kissing him passionately.   
The only thing that could be heard in the room was the gasping for air between kisses and the damped noise coming in from inside the bar.

Gerard was reaching for Franks crotch, trying to open his trousers when Frank abruptly stopped.

"No, not like that" he breathed breathlessly.

Kennedy’s face was flushed with red and he looked confused at the blonde before him.

"I know of my reputation, I'm not dumb, but I won't do it in a storage room of a dirty Manhattan Club." Frank stated and pulled himself together again.

"I'm sorry" Gerard stuttered, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Frank looked up at him with huge puppy eyes, "You didn't offend me darling."   
He got on his tiptoes to whisper something into Gerards ear.   
"It's the address of my New York apartment." he said with a wink and left the room. Leaving an astounded President behind.

Weeks had passed after their first meeting and it became a regular thing for them to meet up at either Monroe's New York home or even for secret meetings at the White House . Gerard's brother Mikey had helped both of them cover up their secret relationship by making it look like he had an affair with the alluring Marilyn Monroe. Mikey even tried to get into Frank's pants more than once but he always rejected because his heart only belonged to Gerard.

The moments they had together were wonderful but it took a toll on Frank that they had to keep it secret. They fought about it quite often too. If he could have it his way, he would be the First Lady instead of Lindsey.

"You don't even love her!" he exclaimed one evening.

Gerard peaked out of the bathroom to look at him baffled. Frank was laying spread over his queen size bed gazing up at the ceiling.

"How do you know that?" he asked Frank curiously.

Frank turned his head to look at the beautiful tall man leaning against the bathroom door frame.

Pulling one eyebrow up as high as possible he asked brattily, "Well, am I wrong?"

Gerard frowned heavily at that.

"You think I don't wanna be with you? You think that I wouldn’t  **gladly** dump that woman and live out my true self with you?" His voice grew thicker with every question while walking towards Frank, "Don’t You think I wanna leave behind this God forsaken job that sucks the life out of me and will probably kill me some day?"

Frank sat up, pulling his legs up to his chin. He began to get scared at being talked to like that and his anxiety started to rise up too.

Gerard noticed that he was starting to scare his love. His face relaxed immediately and he sat down next to Frank on the bed.

"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't want to scare you like that. I'm just frustrated at the whole situation, just like you are." a sad and exhausted Gerard was then looking lovingly at his beautiful lover.

Frank started to relax and calm down. It was draining to him to always hide his relationship with Gerard. He was already a very sensitive person who couldn't handle stressful situations but this was even more terrible for him.

"I just want you to be happy." he responded and caressed Gerard's cheek which made him lean into the touch, closing his eyes.

Gerard could only whisper a sorrowful, "I know."

The both of them enjoyed the rest of their evening cuddling in bed and talking about Frank's upcoming projects.

The months after that conversation were hell for Frank. His career started to plummet more and more and his medication and alcohol use spiked. Kennedy's visits also lessened, not only because of the massive amount of work he had on his plate but also because Lindsey confronted him with all his affairs and demanded that if he didn't get a grip about it, she would take the kids and leave.

When the invitation to Kennedy's 45th Birthday event arrived in Monroe's dressing room, Frank thought that this was his chance to win his sweetheart back.

He was late as always and a bit tipsy from the booze he used to wash down his medicine. Frank was standing backstage at Gerard's big fundraising Birthday party at the third Madison Square Garden. Peter Lawford was at the host for that night and had to introduce Monroe. He was joking around about Frank's reputation for tardiness by giving him a number of introductions throughout the night already, after which he obviously did not appear on stage.

His publicist Patricia came over and told him that it was finally his turn to go on stage.

Frank stumbled onto stage and tried to walk straight to the podium to meet Peter while smiling and waving at the huge crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 'late' Marilyn Monroe" Peter jokingly said into the microphone and helped Frank out of his coat to reveal a half opened white shirt which was shimmering in the spotlight because of all the rhinestones sewn onto it. The crowd started roaring at the sight and Frank tried not to blush too hard.

He exaggerated looking for Kennedy in the crowd before fixing the microphone to sing in his most sultry and intimate voice

_ "Happy Birthday to you, _

_ Happy Birthday to you, _

_ Happy Birthday Mr. President, _

_ Happy Birthday to you. _

_ Thanks Mr. President _

_ For all the things you've done _

_ The battles you've won _

_ The way you deal with US Steel _

_ And our problems by the ton, _

_ We thank you so much. _

_ Everybody, Happy Birthday!" _

The crowd went insane after he finished and Gerard came onto the stage to thank him.

"I can now retire from politics after having had Happy Birthday sung to me in such a sweet, wholesome way," he jokingly said into the microphone before turning back to Frank to give him a quick wink.

After his performance a giant Birthday cake was brought onto the stage and Monroe tried to move a bit back into the background. He looked over to Gerard who bathed in the cheering of the crowd. After all, it was his day to celebrate. Frank was just a small part of it, nothing more. The voices in his head tried to get louder again when he saw his beloved looking worriedly at him. Gerard just knew what was going on in Franks head at the moment, but he couldn't help him, couldn't take him in his arms to tell him that everything would be fine, not with so many people watching his every movement.   
Frank knew that and it broke his heart so he finally slipped backstage to be greeted by Patricia's loving embrace; She knew it too and was always a safe haven for him in times like these.

After all the performances, the gala was an ordeal for both of them. They couldn't even slip away for a second and had to pretend to be just acquaintances that had just some normal small talk.

The first one to say his goodbyes to everyone was Frank. He couldn't stand the fakeness anymore and slipped a note into Gerard's jacket pocket before leaving   
Gerard noticed it and looked at it a bit later: “ **_Come to my Downtown apartment later xo Frank”_ ** it said. He slipped it back into his pocket so no one could see it.

Gerard didn't visit him that evening. After no show up, Frank decided to visit the President.

The security at the White House already knew him from his late night visits, so they just let a drunk Frank through cause they thought that it was one of those nights again.

Frank stormed inside the Oval Office after the checkpoint, finding Gerard sitting at his desk, face down in documents. 

“So I just have to act like I barely know you in public and you can’t even afford to enlighten me with your presence back home after your  _ wholesome happy birthday song?” _ A very much annoyed and completely drunk Frank said out loud, closing the door behind him; he supported his body across Gerard’s desk, waiting for him to pack up the nerve and face him. 

“Frank, I couldn’t do that. My family was there. All eyes were on me. I couldn’t simply leave Lindsey and the kids and go  _ home  _ in a different car” Gerard brought his face up to stare at a red-eyed Frank.

“But you could, as usual, not care about me anymore and leave me at home waiting for you, who is  **never** showing up” his hands slapped the table, once resting his body confronting Gerard. 

“Frank, I can’t do that. I can’t live the way you expect me to. I fear for Lindsey, for my kids, and for both of us” holding his anger inside, Gerard said while standing up and untying his tie. 

“We should all start to live before we get too old. Fear is stupid. So are regrets” Frank says to Gerard with teary eyes.

"You don't understand Frank, I have a duty, an obligation to serve this country! I cannot just abandon this  **or** my family for you" Gerard said in a very annoyed and hurt tone.

“It's all make believe, isn't it?” Frank said with such numbness in his voice.

"Yes" was the only thing Gerard could say before turning around to get back to his desk. "Please leave through the back exit" he wanted to say to Frank but when he looked up he was already gone. He sat down again, hands in his face. After a deep breath, he took the phone in his hand and dialed in hush. “I need you to take care of something that might become a problem for us”. Deep sighing, he said before putting the phone down again.

Frank didn’t hear anything from his beloved for months. He had the night of the Birthday performance play over and over in his head to see what he did wrong so that Gerard would cut off the connection.   
When Frank tried to call or visit, he always got told that Gerard was busy and couldn’t be reached at the moment.

In the beginning of August, Monroe was in the middle of filming a new movie.    
He came home after an exhausting and very long day to find a white house security guy sitting in his living room. For a second he thought that Gerard was here to visit him, but when he excitedly entered his bedroom there was just Mikey Kennedy waiting for him. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation but was too exhausted to say anything, so he just lay down and looked at Mikey next to his bed.

“Looking back, I guess I used to play-act all the time. For one thing, it meant I could live in a more interesting world than the one around me” he said looking at Mikey in sorrow, the man staring at him in pity. Mikey didn't say anything to that, just holding out the bottle with Frank’s final meds and a glass of champagne which he took without hesitation, knowing that everything would be over soon, jugging the cure to his misery down while making himself comfortable in bed. A tear was rolling down his face when he closed his eyes and said, in pain, his final words, "Tell Gerard that he was the only one for me and that I'll be waiting for him."

Mikey sat there for a couple more minutes staring at the dying Frank in front of him before standing up and leaving the apartment with his security guard.

No one will find out that it was him; everyone will buy it as another Hollywood suicide, like always. They headed back to Washington D.C. so he could tell his brother.

Mikey walked into the Oval office making as little noise as possible so as not to startle his brother. Everyone else was already home except for Gerard. He was sitting bent over some papers on his desk and when Mikey walked in he tried to avoid, startle.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your family?” he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I could ask you the same" Mikey replied in his usual monotonous voice.

"Anything important you wanna tell me?" he was tired and couldn't wait to get home and just get some sleep in his bed for once.

"It's done, he won't be a problem for us anymore" Mikey said in a deadly voice, eyes looking somewhere far off.

"Wha-" Gerard was confused at first, then reminding himself of the call he made to Mikey after his Birthday, worried at Frank’s behaviour during his visit. "Mikey, what did you do?" Gerard could hear alarm bells going off in his mind.

"He wanted me to tell you that you were the only one for him and that he'll be waiting for you"

Silence fell into the room after what was said. Gerards face went from plain shock to an enraged expression.

"WHAT DID YOU DO MIKEY?" he stood up abruptly, slamming his fist on the desk, knocking various things down.

Mikey jumped at the loud and harsh voice coming from his brother.

"I just took care of the problem, just like you told me to" Mikey was confused.

Gerard's face sacked in, he was on the verge of tears. He fell down on his chair with a loud thump from his dead weight ,buried his face in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

Mikey took a step forward, "Gerard" he began but got cut off by Gerard saying that Frank was the only one for him and that he'd be waiting for him to be gone forever.

Days, weeks and months went by and he tried so hard to keep the facade up all the time after Frank's death. A lot of people questioned if the CIA was behind all of it, Lindsey gave him a weird side eye far too often for his liking too. He was at his end. But after a really long depressive patch, he flung himself into as much work as he could get and finally made peace with all of it.

Of course, it would still hurt but he had to keep going for the sake of everyone around him.

The 22nd of November 1963 was a beautiful sunny day in Dallas, Texas. Gerard had to travel out there to smooth out some political differences in his own Democratic party. He could finally work things out with his wife after what had happened all those months before. The media believed it, his wife believed it and he also started to.

They were driving through Dealey Plaza in the presidential limousine, Texas Governor John Connaly and his wife in the front and Gerard and his wife Lindsey in the back. Gerard listened to all of them talking joyfully while smiling and waving at the huge crowds on both sides of the road.

He was feeling peaceful in this moment when suddenly a loud bang was heard and he could feel a sharp pain in his throat. Everyone was screaming, the car stopped and it felt like time suddenly stood still. Everything fell silent; he looked over to his wife to see her bending over him and crying. He saw the terror in her face and he just knew. Gerard could see her moving her lips but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He tried moving his lips but it was extremely hard, as if he forgot how to do it.

Then finally it worked.

"Finally I can be reunited with my love" Gerard whispered before drawing his last breath, followed by a sharp bullet in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Frank bleaching his hair and Sammie making me write an AU about this.
> 
> Big thanks to Sammie and Cla for helping me through it <3
> 
> Please leave some Kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
